The Last Kiss Goodbye
by JadeMarie18
Summary: Emmett McCarty has to make the hardest choice; Should he change Bethan into a vampire, or let her die?


_**The Last Kiss Goodbye.**_

As she sat in her bedroom sighing softly to herself, as she let her thoughts wonder back to the previous nights events with Emmett.

''Why am I so stupid?''

She grumbled to herself as she leant back against her pillows tugging at her hair out of frustration, not understanding why she cannot remove the thoughts of him or the utmost desire to see him again; even if it was just to say goodbye.

As she huffed softly closing her eyes, she was startled when the buzz of an incoming message made her mobile phone vibrate on her bedside table, she frowned softly as she read the message from the person currently making everything else in her mind obsolete; it was from Emmett Dale McCarty himself, it read:

''Bethan, I know you probably hate me right now. I'm so sorry I lied to you I really am, can we please meet up? I really want to see you... Love E. x''

The kiss was what confused her even more; it was so un-like him to add such a feminine touch to his messages. Bethan furrowed her brow as she thought it must have been down to his new girlfriend Rosalie, she has the sickly sense of being unnaturally girly.

As she planned numerous death sequences of the stomach turningly beautiful, blonde; she realised she had failed to reply to his message. Hastily picking her phone up she replied with a simple;

'' When and where? x''

As her mobile vibrated almost instantly with the muscly vampires reply she bit her lip smiling at his eagerness to see her as he said;

''Half hour, your place. x''

She quickly glanced around the room becoming more flustered as she realised she had clothes and mess everywhere. Bethan tied her light brown curls up into a ponytail before rushing around collect an armful of dirty laundry from the floor nearly breaking out into a jog to the laundry basket. She called downstairs to her adoptive mother, Isabella Marie Swan nodding to herself as she realised she wasn't at home.

Bethan peeked into each of her sisters rooms smiling to herself as she realised she was home alone.

Her heart began to race as she walked back into her room to see the muscly figure of her ex-boyfriend standing before her. He had always had the ability to make her heart beat so fast she was surprised it hadn't burned out yet and stopped beating all together.

He turned to face her with a smirk, 'damn his hearing'' she muttered narrowing her eyes at him.

''Have you lost the ability to knock?'' she glared down at his feet knowing full well that if she looked up into his golden brown eyes she would do anything he wanted.

Emmett retaliated my chuckling softly appearing in what felt seconds at the door frame behind Bethan, clenching his hand into a fist and holding it out ready to knock on the old wood of her bedroom door.

''I always seem to get this far and then it's like, I cant remember what to do next''

He teased Bethan knowing full well she would bite back, he knew exactly which buttons to press to aggravate the eighteen year old.

Bethan grabbed her snowglobe that her mother had bought her the Christmas before and launching it at his head.

''What do you want Emmett?''

Bethan glared not at the feeling of resentment to Emmett but to the frustration of wanting to kiss him.

''You can't keep doing this to me?''

She let out a quiet sigh as the figure of her ex-boyfriend moved quietly behind her wrapping his arms around her waist pressing his lips to the top of her head.

''I wanted to say goodbye, I wanted to tell you I love you one last time''

Emmett paused his brow furrowing as he thought.

''I want to show you how much I love you, still. How much I wish we could still be together.''

Emmett took Bethans face into his hands and kissed her with so much force she had no reason to oblige to the passion burning inside of her.

He pushed her softly down onto the bed running his cold hands under her shirt her body instantaneously reacting, her nipples hardened and goose-bumps rose on her skin, she eagerly pressed her lips along his muscular jawline her breath becoming uneven as all the anger she had collected in the last few days tuned into pure passion, the pure need to feel him and kiss him taking over her every need.

Emmett grabbed at the material of her shirt ripping it easily off of her letting out a low growl as he saw her breasts rising and falling unevenly with each ragged breath, he leant down and trailed his tongue over her breast through her underwear smirking to himself as she moaned through a clenched jaw he nipped the sensitive skin around her nipple before taking her breast into his mouth, his shaft hardening in his trousers at each moan and whimper of the love of his life beneath him. Emmett kissed up her chest placing his lips along her jawline biting down softly at the base of her neck sending a shiver of pleasure through Bethans body, she ran her hands over his erect shaft through the straining material of his jeans. He groaned as he ripped of the rest of Bethans clothes causing her to gasp as the material was torn from her in a pure fit of passion from Emmett her naked form laid beneath him he had to close his eyes tight to refrain from hurting her taking a deep breath as he lent up never once averting his gaze from hers as he took of his clothes he kissed softly up her thighs as he climbed onto the bed, causing Bethan to bite down on her bottom lip her pussy throbbing and dampening with the desire of him, of Emmett.

He kissed the top of her pussy trailing his tongue over the soft, damp folds of her vagina letting out a low growl as she moaned kissing up her stomach and along her chest looking deep into her eyes.

She trembled beneath him murmuring to him

'' I need you''

Her breath rose and fell ragged.

''I want you so bad…''

She continued.

Emmett crushed his lips against hers pressing the hardness off his shaft against her throbbing clit as she wrapped her legs tight around him. Bethan leant forward pressing her lips along Emmetts Jawline kissing the area just below his ear before whispering into his ear;

''Fuck me''

She nipped her teeth at his earlobe causing Emmett to groan pushing his long hard shaft into her warm wetness roughly causing her to fist at the sheets and moan loud as he pressed his fingertips into her hips pushing himself into her deeper with each thrust. Grunting as he smirked feeling her need for him grow, her muscles tightening around him as he pounded into her hard; his shaft throbbing. The tightness of her pussy driving him crazy as her back arched into him she reached up and started to squeeze and rub her breasts his thrusts picking up speed as she tightened fully around him. He whispered against her lips;

''cum for me baby..''

Bethan closed her eyes as her climax grew nearer, she let out a scream as Emmett rubbed her clit continuing to thrust hard into her as she came around him she moaned again as he held himself deep inside her cumming hard into her.

They both panted for breath relaxing as their muscles loosened.

Bethan crushed her lips against Emmetts with as much force as she could muster smiling against his lips as he kissed her back.

''I love you Bethan, I truly do. This is why I have to do this''

Emmett looked down his eyes darkening as his need for blood grew.

''Do what..?''

Bethan replied a slight spark of fear flashing in her eyes.

''this… if I can't have you nobody can.''

Emmett sunk his teeth into the soft skin of her throat trailing his tongue over his bite-mark as the venom pooled in his mouth as he began to suck her blood. Emmett licked his lips as he pulled away the faintest trace of life remaining in Bethans body, with all of the strength she had left Bethan spoke breathlessly and with extreme difficulty;

''I love you… Goodbye Emmett''

She pressed her lips against his as tears fell down her cheeks her body becoming limp beneath Emmett.

Emmett choked, a dry sob escaping him.

''Goodbye my love.''

He pulled the sheets over her wiping his mouth on the back of his hand roughly; his eyes glistening pure red as the memory of the look of pure love for him had slowly faded from Bethans eyes. That last kiss goodbye haunting his thoughts.


End file.
